There has been known an extending/contracting flexible pipe having a pair of joint sections to be connected to a fluid pipe such as a water pipe, the joint sections being configured to be oscillatable and extendable/contractible with respect to each other. In order to prevent the flexible pipe from extending/contracting during transportation or during and after installing piping (embedding), a tie rod is securely bridged across attachment sections formed at the joint sections (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The tie rod is a bolt having screw grooves at both ends thereof. The attachment sections have rod holes, into which the tie rod is inserted. A pairs of washers and nuts disposed in such a manner as to hold the attachment sections therebetween are tightened, thereby fixing the tie rod to the attachment sections.